Ed, Edd, Eddy y los bichos
by Jaimico Plauto
Summary: una historia donde los Eds conocen a Mr. Bean, y vivirán una aventura con insectos


Autor: Jaimico Plauto

Nombre original: Nicolás Eguzquiza

Ed, Edd, Eddy y los bichos

En Peach Crec, tres adolescentes andaban estafando a los chicos del vecindario de cualquier manera, solo para conseguir unas monedas para comprar caramelos.

Y de Inglaterra venia un hombre de poco hablar y tonto, era Mr. Bean, que andaba de vacaciones con su compañero el osito de felpa.

Al no conseguir nada, los Eds se fueron abandonando su nueva idea y en el camino se encontró con el inglés, que le presentaron el vecindario y a los chicos.

Doble d que era un científico les mostro a Ed, Eddy y su inquilino una sustancia que largaba un olor penetrante, que los hacia desmayar.

Tuvieron que salir afuera, así respirar oxígeno, pero Ed ya estaba acostumbrado a los olores fuertes y apestosos.

Pero del espacio se aproximaba una gran masa, probablemente un meteorito, pero lo que sí, es que venía a toda velocidad.

Bean y los Eds lo vieron y tuvieron que alejarse de ahí, ya que se iba a estrellar, y en el centro del vecindario impacto.

Los demás estaban bien, luego de recobrar el conocimiento, vieron que el meteorito se había abierto y de allí salieron seres.

Lo que llegaron a ver eran seres de apariencia de insectos y artrópodos y eso era, eran alienígenas que empezaban a invadir su planeta.

Mientras los chicos corrían asustados por los invasores, los Eds y su nuevo inquilino se escondieron para ver de qué se trataba.

Su líder era un escorpión, su general era un alacrán, acompañados de oficiales escarabajos, hormigas, arañas y avispas.

Anunciaba que el planeta seria de ellos y que comenzaría la invasión desde el vecindario, de forma rápida construían sus nidos y un gran hormiguero que sería el palacio.

Los chicos fueron esclavizados y forzados a ir con los obreros a trabajar con ellos; de repente, una mariposa, una mariquita y una hormiga condujeron a los Eds y Bean a un lugar apartado de los demás.

Tenían un refugio junto a gusanos, babosas, caracoles y otros bichos que se ocultaban de la maldad de ese tirano.

Los Eds y Bean los iban a ayudar y como Ed le gustaba la ciencia ficción, sería un buen guerrero y combatiría contra ellos, para eso, tuvieron que prepararse para combatir contra los invasores.

A las hermanas Crueles, los invasores no las atraparon, sino que ellas iban a tacar a los bichos, solo para molestar.

El brujo del tirano escorpión era un caballito del diablo que fabricaba pociones, que los usaba con sus prisioneros y una araña que torturaba.

Otras sociedades independientes al tirano eran las abejas y hormigas, que planeaban luchar contra ellos y ayudar a la resistencia.

El tirano ya iba a iniciar la invasión por toda la Tierra, los obreros iban a ir con ellos; pero de repente Rolf, Johny, Tablón y Kevin se soltaron y agrediendo a unos guardias escaparon de ellos.

Preparándose para el ataque, la hormiga líder ordeno que disparen las catapultas, ahí los Eds dispararon sus arcos y flechas.

Allí los que huyeron se unieron a la resistencia y golpearon a sus capataces; los generales ordenaron a las hormigas legionarias, avispas, chinches y pulgas que ataquen, allí aparecieron las hormigas y avispas.

Rolf y Kevin golpeaban noqueando a los que se les oponían, Johny y Tablón los burlaban, ahí eran presa de los enemigos, pero la mariposa y la mariquita liberaron a Sara, Jimmy y Nazz de sus cadenas y protegerlos.

Pero los Eds y Bean se adelantaron e ingresaron al gran palacio del tirano, pero tuvieron que ocuparse de los escarabajos rinocerontes y de las moscas, Ed se puso valiente y los venció, Eddy y Doble D ayudaban a Bean.

Las Crueles iban a irrumpir la contienda, pero al querer montar a la araña les fue peor por la telaraña, aunque Ed se subió a su espalda y le dio un fuerte golpe en la cabeza que lo venció.

Al ver eso, los escarabajos y moscas se rindieron por la valentía de Ed, ahí aparecieron el tirano escorpión, su general alacrán y el brujo que los atacaron; los Eds trataban de defenderse como podían, pero Ed encaro al tirano.

Aunque lo atacaba con el aguijón lo esquivaba, allí Ed le rompió la cola y le descargo fuertes golpes, el alacrán y el caballito del diablo se rindieron, la mariposa, la mariquita y la hormiga veían como lo golpeaba.

Pero era una alucinación: cuando olieron la sustancia de Doble d, se desmayaron, y cuando recuperaron el conocimiento, vieron a los bichos que eran pequeños, todo fue un sueño.

Salieron al mundo real y continuaron con sus vivencias cotidianas, Bean se quedó una semana en su vecindario

Después los Eds se despidieron de su inquilino y Mr. Bean con su osito volvieron a Inglaterra.

Fin


End file.
